


Innocentia 5 (H.P)

by goldenhjp



Series: Innocentia Series! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry Potter, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Innocent Harry Potter, Sneaky Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhjp/pseuds/goldenhjp
Summary: Harry has to meet the Malfoy's.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Innocentia Series! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224899
Comments: 21
Kudos: 502





	Innocentia 5 (H.P)

Harry shook his head violently, his fists clenched and a pout on his lips, "I don't want to meet anyone my age!" Harry exclaimed, his hands waving back in forth in expression. 

"Harry," Tom began, a hand on his forehead,"You will do as I say or you will go to your room in silence for the rest of the day." Honestly, the boy was the bane of his existence and ever since Tom took him in, he's been getting the worst migraine's ever. 

Harry's lip started to tremble and Tom sighed when he realized that the boy was about to cry, "Why?" Harry complained. 

"You only have to see him for an hour, that's all." Tom compromised, shooing Harry out of his office. 

"Tommy," Harry whined but complied, walking out and in the direction of his room complaining to himself. 

About a half hour later, Harry was summoned to the foyer and told to dress in nice robes. Harry only sighed and did the best that he could to put the clothes on before making his way out and to the appointed place. 

"Harry, there you are," Tom said, "I want you to meet the Malfoy's," Tom gestured to three individuals. 

Harry shifted closer to Tom, "Tommy, do I have to? That blonde boy looks like a prat," he whispered. 

"Yes you do, and how in Merlin's name did you learn that word?" 

Harry grinned for a second but it froze on his face when he realized that Tommy didn't agree with him, "Do I have to?"

Tom gave Harry a slight glare and Harry ducked his head a little, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry," he got out finally from underneath his breath. 

Harry saw them all give each other surprised looks, "Harry Potter?" Lucius asked. Tom shot a glare to Lucius and the blonde man widened his eyes, "I– I mean, I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy as well as my son Draco Malfoy," he gestured to the two. 

"Hello," Draco said, a pompous expression on his face and Harry turned to look at Tom with a ' _I'm going to get you for this_ ' face. 

Tom shivered because even though the boy couldn't do any real damage, he was a nightmare for getting into trouble. 

"Well then, Lucius, Narcissa, let's leave those two to get to know each other and we will adjourn to the meeting room." 

Harry's eyes followed them as they left and then they settled on Draco, "Hi," Harry finally said to him. 

"So, you're _the_ Harry Potter?"

Harry shot the boy a confused look, "I'm Harry Potter, my first name isn't The, though," he said, a frown on his face. 

Draco looked at him and Harry couldn't figure out what it meant, "Well, father says that I have to get along with you but I don't understand why." 

"You have to get along with me? That's what Tommy said!" 

"So, we were both told to get along with each other?"

"I guess so, I know, let's do something bad and pretend that we hate each other to get back at them!" Harry exclaimed.

"Great idea," Draco turned around, "Let me just–" His words were cut off immediately when he dropped to the ground in agony. 

Harry looked down at Draco, a giggle working its way up his throat and into the air, "Tommy said that _Crucio_ is bad, this will definitely make them think we don't like each other!" 

"I DON'T LIKE YOU, LET ME GO!"

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows, "Great acting," Harry whispered, winking at the blonde. 

Draco only shook within the curse as he looked up at The-Boy-Who-Lived with pure loathing. 

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON!" Lucius' voice broke through the room, Tom and Narcissa following behind the man. 

"Wonderful," Tom muttered, looking at the scene, "Wonderful, another me. WHERE DID YOU GET THAT WAND, HARRY!"

Harry looked behind him, "Um, hehe," Harry scratched the back of his head, "I may or may not have taken Sevvy's spare."

Tom stared and brought his hand to his forehead, "What have I done?" He said, his gaze looking up at the roof. 


End file.
